


bad end

by lostintheclouds321



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (more or less), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad end, Death, If you leave a comment I'll love you forever, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suicidal Thoughts, not canon to the soulmates series, prolly need to read the first work to understand, tw, uhhhhhh, wasting, welcome to the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheclouds321/pseuds/lostintheclouds321
Summary: they couldn't stand to lose each otherthe passage of time is a cruel mistressorpeter loses harley and can't hold himself together(sequel to bound together)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	bad end

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta going for Infinity War but Peter's regeneration was strong enough to keep him from getting dusted 0.0  
> also the title is literally called bad end soooo

Peter shouldn’t have come. His dad had told him to stay behind, had even forced his suit to fly him off the flying spaceship. But Peter had been too stubborn.

Now, Harley was alone on Earth. Stuck on a field trip he hadn’t officially been allowed on. Peter couldn’t protect him if he was in space.

This was all a mistake.

Thanos hadn’t been gone for long, but Peter could feel something coming. But there was nothing he could do about it.

For one second, his Spidey Sense calmed down and he felt a little okay, only for everything to get so much worse.

His sense was going off like crazy, his colors were fading, and his body felt like it was being torn apart only to come back together again and again.

“Dad, dad,” he cried incessantly, “Harley’s gone.” He didn’t bother talking about the pain he was going through nor how his body was in a loop of stitching itself together. Even on the verge of death, the only thing that mattered to him was that his soulmate had been taken from him.

His dad held him for what felt like hours. Everyone else around them disappeared and it was just them. Every time Peter thought he was finally going to fade away, his body brought him right back.

Peter had given up, but his body hadn’t.

Maybe if he were dead, he could be with Harley again. Maybe if he were dead, he wouldn’t have to think about how he failed the only person he could ever truly love.

Soon enough, he passed out from the pain, regardless of Tony’s yelling trying to keep him awake.

When Peter next woke up, he was on the the Guardian’s junky ship, traveling farther and farther to Titan and getting no closer to Earth which was seemingly like an impossible goal.

Tony forced him to eat and drink when Peter was willing to waste away. Then, when it seemed like all hope was lost, they were picked up by _Captain Marvel_ and when they landed, Tony was one of the first to thank her. But all Peter could think was where had she been when Thanos took away his bounded?

Pepper and Tony tried to keep him healthy and happy, but Peter knew it was too late. He was fading just like everyone else had, but much, much, slower. He was fading like he had been _meant_ to. He was fading like May had.

He thought back to that ‘Conversation’ he’d had with Tony that one summer night. Before he and Harley had even been bound.

Harley wasn’t to be Peter’s whole world, but when Peter saw the mechanic with Pepper he realized that even his dad didn’t get it. He was trapped in the same predicament as everyone else, but it would take losing her for him to realize it.

But how could he move on when the only color he could see was the blue of Harley’s eyes? He finally understood why May had given in.

Peter left Tony’s words at the back of his mind and let go of any will he’d previously had. Without Harley, Peter’s world was empty.

Harley opened his eyes to a car about to crash into him and Peter’s entire class. There was a loud horn before the car stopped. Harley looked around, something felt off, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Last he remembered the bus turned around after Peter set off for the large spaceship.

 _Peter_. That’s what was off. He couldn’t see any colors other than the light brown that his boyfriend’s eyes had been. Before he knew it, he had fallen to the ground clutching his chest. This was a panic attack, his more rational brain supplied.

 _Peter is gone_ , the rest of him screamed.

There was nothing he could do about it.

He was totally alone.

**Author's Note:**

> if i ever write any more fics for this au, this part isn't going to be canon (and neither will iw or eg)
> 
> if you liked this check out my other parkner fic, theres only a little bit of angst [radio silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208542)  
> if you didn't like this, we're in the same boat and let me redeem myself with my other parkner fic  
> [radio silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208542)


End file.
